This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dynamic Contrast-Enhanced (DCE) MR imaging of the breast has been shown to provide high sensitivity in the detection of cancer. Because the typical DCE protocol requires a time series of images to provide information on contrast uptake, the use of traditional scanning techniques can limit image coverage to a single breast because of time constraints. However, the advantages of bilateral breast imaging are receiving greater recognition. In addition to the economic benefits of a single contrast-enhanced exam, bilateral imaging eliminates estrogen-level dependent contrast uptake when separate breast exams are performed. The breast imaging protocol at our institution includes a high-resolution sagittal 3D fat-suppressed study to provide anatomic data for diagnosis. We have modified this acquisition to perform bilateral imaging through the use of autocalibrated parallel imaging.